


Handy Appliances

by Junebug1312



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Grinding, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Ethan is stressed and pent-up in more ways then one. What better to ease his tension than an accidental makeshift vibrator?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 422





	Handy Appliances

**Author's Note:**

> Take this filmsy little story haha! I have been so busy lately so this might be all there is for a while.

Ethan was feeling antsy. Or any other synonyms that could encapsulate his appearance. Bags darkening his pale skin, a hunched over frame from the knots the size of boulders tangling in his upper back. But he was too tired to think of synonyms...too tired to even make random noises to depict his current state. And an Ethan who didn't make random noises wasn't really an Ethan at all was it?

They had been so busy with Unus Annus that he had barely a moment to breathe much less, relax. This led to Ethan feeling tense and generally not his best. Currently, he was brainstorming ideas while hauling their laundry to the laundry room and as their viewers knew multitasking was most definitely not one of Ethan's strong suits. His brain was hazy and stuck in an endless loop of nonsense as he slammed his hip into the door to open it. He placed the basket filled with their clothes on top of the washer and wiped his brow coating the side of his hand in a thin sheen of sweat.

The lights in the room were too bright and the air was dense with laundry detergent. Over-worked and over-diligent Ethan sorted through the laundry separating the colours into different bins. He didn't want another incident where his white shirt ended up pink due to one misplaced sock again. Which led to a screaming match where Ethan demanded Mark find another fucking colour for his Markiplier brand and Mark spent thirty minutes arguing about the originality of blue as Ethan's staple colour. Safe to say it wasn't going well for either of them.

While working Ethan pondered over his editing on top of getting groceries, not to mention the serious stench of failure from the overflowing dishes in the sink. Ethan noticed that his shoulders were drawn tight as his worrying increased which forced him to exhale slowly and bring them back to parallel.

Unus Annus was almost over and as great as that was it didn't mean they were out into clear water yet. Mark had been so focused on pumping out video concepts and editing that he and Ethan had barely any alone time together. Every night they fell into bed after a late dinner of chewing on tired conversation and yawning. And that was between the random fights about video concepts or who would take the dogs out. Ethan was stressed, exhausted and feeling a tad touch-starved since Mark was always trapped in his editing hole.

He dumped the clothes into the washer and threw in a tide pod from a small old shoe container since Mark didn't want to miss recycling day on their block. He hummed softly as he twisted each knob into its proper place and felt the roar of the machine as he pressed the start button. A low drone filled the otherwise quiet room as the clothes began to pick up speed in the washer and the fact that he found it calming concerned Ethan. His brain got swept up in his to-do list again, forcing him to stay on track no matter how badly he wanted to curl up in the dirty laundry and take a well-deserved restful nap. The sight of Mark's gross underwear laying on top was the only thing that deterred him. 

He rested his body against the machine and fell into a state that was crowding into half-sleeping. While the machine was chillingly cold, the slight shake was somewhat relaxing as it travelled through his stomach and wove around his tight muscles. He closed his eyes and let his elbows drop to the machine, sighing as the tremors infiltrated his aching joints. He pressed harder against the machine slipping into a vegetative state where he could only seek out comfort. Without realizing the cause at first, a bubbling heat surfaced in his abs as he rocked his hips gently. Relaxation was so foreign too Ethan at this point that it was hard to discern the other feelings rumbling in his stomach as his forehead dropped to his hands.

Eventually, his brain caught up to his body as he rolled forward and felt a spike of arousal instead of comfort. His eyes snapped open as he peered downwards and saw that he was half-hard. 

"Fuck" he stated angling his hips away from the machine.

With all the craziness Ethan had been neglecting to take care of some habitual routines and now his body was taking the time to remind him of that. He bit his lip, his fingers tingling from the oscillation of the machine. While typically he could ignore the pressure in his pants and continue with his various other tasks, it had been so long since he had last taken care of a now pressing problem. His entire body urged him to sink back into the washer while his mind deliberated his future actions.

He didn't have time for this. He knew that deep in his heart and mind. And it was fucking _pathetic_ if he really chewed on the idea. After churning the idea of simply sticking his hands down his pants, he flinched at the reminding ache in his shoulder. He was too tired to put himself through pain in order to get off and even though it was hard to admit, the vibrations felt incredible. Ethan's hand...hell even _Mark's_ hand couldn't compare to the electrifying sensation. Besides the stress of his job and household chores was consuming him and he figured a tiny break wouldn't hurt. A big part of his brain was tiptoeing around the word 'rationalization' but honestly, his brain wasn't the main player in this equation. Right now, his body had the final word and by the way, he was slowly shifting forward, he had his answer.

The pleasure was immediate now that his movements were intentional and a small moan slipped from his mouth. He grinded up against the cool metal sending a shiver down his spine as he gripped onto the edge. The erratic vibrations pulsated through his dick causing it to throb immeasurably. 

" _Fuck_ " he groaned, his nails scratching against the metal as he rutted forward. 

His entire torso was numb from the vibrations and his straw-thin control was breaking quite easily. Ethan fucked into the machine with steady movements, losing his mind as the vibrations buried deeper and deeper. His thighs quivered from standing in such an awkward stance but he didn't have the willpower to adjust himself. His ears were ringing with loud buzzing and he couldn't decipher whether it was due to the washer or his concentration. He spread his legs and an accidental whimper escaped him as the sensation swept through his balls forcing his dick to pulse against the unforgiving denim of his jeans. Every touch sent warmth rocketing through his bones turning them into the jello he despised so much. 

A familiar heat was building at the low of his back as small whines were flowing from his mouth. His knuckles were coloured white as he grasped onto the machine to keep from falling. He hadn't been this close to coming in his jeans since he was a teenager but he was just so desperate for a release. The catch of his zipper on the machine didn't dissuade him enough to consider removing them, savouring the tinge of pain when it dug into him. Sweat was beading at his hairline as his body temperature climbed, all he could hear now was his desperate moans and the whirr of his clothes turning. So lost in the numbing pleasure that he didn't even manage to hear the door open or the person entering the room to watch him.

"Ethan, what are you doing—?" Mark eventually exclaimed with tones of amusement from behind him.

Ethan yelped and lost all perception of time and space as he flew backwards. He had enough sense to not turn around considering the large bulge in his pants. 

"What? I wasn't—what?" Ethan inquired feebly, turning his head to look over his shoulder.

Ethan prayed Mark wouldn't question the sweat dripping from his face or the amber blush coating his cheeks. He hunched down awkwardly against the machine as he smothered the desire to come in his belly. Mark snuck up behind him, eyes tracing over his figure deviously. That famous Markiplier smirk lighting up his face as a knowing glint sparkled in his eye. He hadn't been the victim of that look for weeks and seeing it now lit a flame in Ethan's chest.

"You've been in here for a quite a long time Ethan" Mark explained purposely, "So long in fact that I figured I should check up on you in case you'd somehow fallen into the machine"

Ethan scoffed and rolled his eyes, his mouth opening to argue against Mark's words when he realized that playing into this bit was surely not the route to go down. Mark wasn't the one caught with a boner in the laundry room.

"But it seems you found another way to keep yourself busy" Mark stated flirtatiously, crowding Ethan against the washer by pushing into his back, "Haven't you?"

Mark's head rested on Ethan's shoulder, his stomach pressed tightly against Ethan's back as he kissed his neck. Ethan trembled, his entire body sensitive to any touch at this point. Still, he had his pride even if it was quickly shattering with every slow kiss Mark gave.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Ethan bit his lip, even his tone was wary and unbelievable.

Mark didn't seem to care that any words came out of his mouth at all as he suddenly knocked his hips forward into Ethan causing his lower body to graze against the machine. Recklessly Ethan moaned with the quick touch and go sensation of the vibrations, with that one touch he was close again. Ethan's cheeks lit up as he realized the fatal error he had made by basically giving all of his cards away.

"Imagine my surprise when I find you getting off using our washing machine" Mark taunted viciously though his tone was melted honey, "Didn't realize you had been so...worked up"

"Mark" Ethan begged breathlessly.

He couldn't stand it anymore with every huff of breath that hit Ethan's neck and the driving impulse to press against the washer, or his hand or Mark or anything was driving him up the wall. He tried to reach down to grab himself but Mark quickly grasped his wrist inches from its destination. Ethan whined immaturely as Mark brought his hand behind his back and held it there.

"Nuh-uh" Mark denied grazing his teeth across Ethan's jaw, "You don't get to come like that"

Ethan grunted low in his throat, the dominance of Mark's words and attitude sending agitated fire ants dancing over his skin. They had never done anything remotely close to this before which was causing Ethan to feel lightheaded.

"Come on" Mark purred deliciously, "Use your new toy"

Ethan sucked in a deep breath, his vision swimming as arousal flooded his system. He couldn't feel anything but Mark's hot breath and the throbbing inside his jeans. While incredibly embarrassed about being found out, Ethan couldn't help but find it fucking hot that Mark had been watching him. He couldn't see Mark's face but if he had to bet, his eyes would be obsidian black, blown out by lust. Still dancing on the edge and forgetting his inhibitions Ethan let his hips fall forward and let out a strangled breath. Be it the witness or Ethan's desperation, somehow the vibrations were so much more intense as he thrust his hips, the shooting pain of driving his hipbones into hard metal only adding to his pleasure. 

Mark was making easy work of his neck, sucking purple hickeys into his skin that Ethan would yell at him for later but right now he tilted his neck and gave more space.

"Couldn't even get out of your pants huh?" Mark's tone was indolent and low.

Ethan nodded, biting his lip to hold back his whiny moans when Mark's knee pressed deep into his lower back, holding his hips prisoner against the machine. This increased the pressure of the vibrations and Ethan found he was helpless to stop the moans echoing around the small space. Ethan circled his hips as his eyelids fluttered, he was a train stop away from going over the edge but didn't want it to stop.

"You're going to come in your pants aren't you Ethan?" Mark grunted, his hips dragging against Ethan now, the press of Mark's arousal making Ethan gasp, "Just a horny little bitch who can't control himself"

Ethan moaned as Mark's words cascaded over him. He had been called a bitch before by Mark but never with that sultry tone that flew straight to his dick. They had never used degradation in the bedroom but Ethan found he didn't mind Mark's authority or the suggestive way the word slipped off of Mark's lips.

"Please Mark" Ethan begged, unsure of exactly what he was asking for.

Mark grinned heatedly and sped up his movements, pushing Ethan harder against the machine with each thrust of his hips. He had also been neglecting his needs and the sight of Ethan, desperate and moaning caught him up to speed with Ethan's short stamina. Ethan's cock leaked mercilessly inside of his boxers as he panted. 

"Fuck you beg so pretty" Mark moaned, biting lightly into Ethan's shoulder.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna—" Ethan felt breathless, his words small and insignificant in comparison to how he felt.

"That's right, come on Ethan just like that" Mark encouraged, holding onto Ethan tightly as his legs quivered.

Ethan gasped as he let himself go, waves crashed down on him and his orgasm seemed to be never-ending. The vibrations continued to hit all of his weak spots causing him to be stuck in a circuit of pleasure as he spilled into his boxers. Mark continued to rut his hips up as Ethan came until he stilled and released a breathy grunt. Though Mark had joined the party late it seemed he must have been feeling as worked up as Ethan. Once the pleasure subsided, a trickle of liquid heat grew into complete overstimulation leaving him aching.

"Fuck, fuck enough—" Ethan pushed backwards and Mark easily let him go.

His hands were shaking uncontrollably as were his legs and without thinking about it he fell into a ball on the ground. A large wet spot covered the denim and Ethan could still feel his dick pulsating with after-shocks. It was as if the wind had been knocked out of him, his chest was tight while the rest of him felt loose.

"Shit Ethan you ok?"

"You..." Ethan was panting hard and fast, his heart beating intensely, "...Have got to try that"

Mark snorted, eyes glistening with amusement as he held a hand out for Ethan who happily grabbed it. Once the haze circulating Ethan's head cleared a bit he recognized the embarrassment of the situation.

"Actually can we just—pretend that never happened?" Ethan asked hopefully, his skin tinted pink.

Mark held his stare with an unwavering smile, "If you let me fuck you on top of it later"

Ethan gulped, the images flowing into his head before he could stop himself. His dick gave a pathetic twitch as he cleared his throat noisily.

"Well...I think I can agree to those...conditions" Ethan coughed.

"Right" Mark smirked, eyes still flaring with heat.

Ethan glanced down, noticing the small spot of wetness on Mark's pants. Replaying the events in his head caused that same flickering heat to pool at the base of his spine. All of the words Mark said, that deceivingly hot dirty talk and how Ethan enjoyed how helpless he felt being pressed down. He groaned irritatedly as his eyes flashed to Mark's.

" _Fuckkk_ does this make us kinky?" Ethan said full of anguish.

Mark's responding giggle shifted into full-blown laughter in a couple of seconds as Ethan shook his head in disgust. The bout of laughter ended with Mark wiping a tear away from his right eye, "I guess it does"

Moments later, a noisy beep echoed around the room and the sonance of spinning clothes halted. Both Mark and Ethan stared at the machine, unblinking. After getting accustomed to the noise the quiet now surrounding them was staggering. But the quiet only lasted a couple seconds before Mark got a goofy smile on his face which he was obviously trying to force down.

Mark turned casually with his poorly suppressed smile, "Do you have any more l-loads?"

Close but not close enough. Mark began crumbling into laughter again as Ethan's face flamed at the reminder. Mark hunched over clutching his stomach as Ethan rolled his eyes trying desperately not to laugh with him. 

"You're the worst!" he exclaimed burying his face in his hands and stomping out of the laundry room, letting a smile blossom on his face immediately once he left.


End file.
